Imagination
by Dismal Subjugation
Summary: Bumbling around Shibuya with nothing to do, Neku ponders- what the heck is Joshua after anyway? What's Imagination? I figure it's a oneshot. There are some hinted spoilers, but nothing major. Suggested Josh/Neku. Some language.


"You are so slow!"

"Nonsense."

"We have things to do!"

"Like what, the mission? Oh wait. There is no mission, is there, Neku?"

"What about your tracker-majigger? Aren't you trying to find something?"

"I figured we can take a break, it's such a nice day." Joshua pleasantly admired the buildings and crowds, smirking all the while.  
"Damn you, Joshua…" Neku exhaled, exasperated. He put his palm to his face. What a total nutjob that Joshua kid is.

They were more than halfway through the week and Neku was bored. The Game Master was a total enigma, assigning so few missions the Game felt pointless, and _best_ of all, the sarcastically sweet Joshua followed him around everywhere. That may be what partners do, but Neku wasn't going to give this kid _any_ slack.

"You're always so negative, _nekky_."

"Don't call me thaaat!" It was the nickname that weird ganguro girl gave him.

"Why not? It's so cute. It suits you." Joshua skipped ahead lightly.  
"Joshua just shut-"  
"You can call me Josh-Josh too, it's charming, wouldn't you say?"

"That girl gave you such sucky ideas-"

"Nao and her partner were nice people, you should be thankful that you met them."

"Oh go screw yoursel-" Neku bumped into Joshua. "Ow, why'd you stop all the…?"

Josh was suddenly serious. "Taboo. Quick, get your uniform on." A taboo Noise was racing in their direction.

"Taboo? Crap, crap, uh, uniform…? What unifo- NO. NO, NOT THAT THING."

Joshua was holding the 'Girls School Uniform' in Neku's direction.  
"I'm not wearing that!"

"Oh but Neku, we worked so hard to bring your bravery this high, why waste it?"  
"YOU squandered all our money on the friggin' cordyceps! You have yourself to blame!"

"At least hold it, I have my own things to put on."  
"Fine." He started unbuttoning his shirt. "JOSHUA what're you doing!? We're in the middle of the Scramble!"

"Pipe down, we're invisible, and most of the other players have gotten eaten by these big bad taboos anyway. Besides, you can't put on two tops, the Game forbids it" He smirked to himself.

Dang, did Joshua work out or something? Maybe he was just showing off. All this time Neku had the impression he was some skinny white boy. Not to be hypocritical or anything…

"What is THAT?"

"What Neku? The sweatshirt?" Joshua pulled a black hoodie over his head. To Neku's utter disgust, little bunny ears followed suit. "We got it at Lapin Angelique last time we were there, don't you remember?"

"Hell no! Why'd you get such a sissy sweatshirt?"

"Because it gives me a lovely HP boost, silly. Plus it was on _sale_."  
Neku pulled at his hair.  
"Oh Neku, we're going to die if you don't put this on. Literally."

"Get away from me!"

In a flash, Neku's pants were stripped from his legs and replaced with a brown skirt. His shirt was pulled off and a cream sweater was shoved on. "GAH you're worse than Shiki, perv!" the redhead yelled, readjusting his headphones.

"Well at least even dressed as a girl you're wearing more clothes than her."

"How do you know tha…?"

"Focus Neku, it's here."

A big grey symbol shaped like an elephant loomed right above Josh's head.

"It's huge!!"

"Deal with it" Were Josh's last words before he vanished into his own Zone.

Neku felt extremely awkward fighting in a skirt but 'dealt with it' after feeling the strength the Threads gave him. Soon, the Noise were vaporizing before his eyes and Joshua came into focus, ears and all.

"Not bad Neku, Not bad at all. I hardly had to do anything."

"You little…"

"Oh Neku, you're sooo cute," the princely boy crooned.

Neku fumed. "I know you want me to, but I'm not stripping again."

"I never said that. Keep your clothes on… dear." Joshua chuckled to himself airily, and annoyingly, as always.

"ugh."

"We should get going before we get jumped again. Come on Neku- move." Joshua flitted over to where Neku stood.

"Whaddaya want?"

The silver haired teen touched the underside of Neku's chin with his finger and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"WHATTHEHELLJOSH"

Joshua giggled lightly. "Now that I have your attention-" grabbing Neku by the collar, "Let's MOVE."

"You're the friggin' unmotivated one!!" Neku whined as he was dragged down the street.

"I've decided we're going to continue searching for that Imagination."

"what imagination?"

"Yes, that's right, Imagination."  
"You are so stupid."

Joshua compromised by dragging Neku by the hand, which was more comfortable, and also more awkward. Neku eventually let his mind wander.

"Who… or what… _is_ Joshua, anyway?

Why does he know so much?  
About Shiki, and ….

And how to make me feel…

So… Very…"


End file.
